Ouija board
by CaptainRikkie
Summary: What happens when Caroline decides to play with an Ouija board?
1. Chapter 1

Caroline was happy. And why wouldn't she be? She was sitting at the Grill with Bonnie and Elena. It was the weekend. She had no homework (not that she ever did it anyway). There was no vampire trouble.

Best day ever during this crappy year? I think so.

'You guys, the other day I found an Ouija board in my mom's closet, do you want to come over and try it out?' Caroline asked eagerly.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows.

'Ouija boards are not to be messed with, Caroline. '

'I know, it's just that...'

'Messing with the other side does not lead to anything good.'

Caroline huffed angrily. Trust Bonnie to ruin all the fun. Besides, she meant no harm.

Elena, ever the peacemaker, tried to lighten up the situation.

'That sounds like fun. And Bonnie, we don't have to do anything dangerous. We can just mess around a bit, and if it gets weird, we'll stop immediately.'

'Yeah, and it's not like I'm dumb or anything. I know how Ouija board works and all.' Caroline added.

Bonnie lifted her eyebrows and Caroline felt her anger returning.

Really, why did this girl have to be so infuriating?

'And how does it work, Caroline?'

'Well, for starters, you're never supposed to invite the spirit to come over, because they could stay forever. And haunt you, and stuff.'

Bonnie nodded, agreeing, for once.

'And if it asks anything weird for you to do, you're supposed to say no.'

This time, it was Elena who nodded and added.

'You know, my parents once told me they were using an Ouija board too. Nothing happened though.'

'Well they got lucky then.' Bonnie replied dryly.

'Aw, come on Bonnie, I miss us hanging out. Let's do it just this once. Pretty pretty please.' Caroline begged.

So okay, she was really excited. So what? New things excited her and she wanted to see if all this talk about Ouija boards was true.

Personally, she didn't believe it. But hey, if there were vampires, there had to be ghosts and boards that could contact them, right?

So yeah, maybe she believed a little bit.

Bonnie let out a small exasperated sigh.

'Fine.'


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline lit up the last candle and looked around the room proudly.

It looked great. Almost like from a movie or some sort of awesome fashion shoot.

There were candles everywhere, creating a ghostly atmosphere, perfect for their task. In the middle of the room lay the Ouija board, begging to be used.

'So, do you guys want anything to drink or eat before we start? How about hot cocoa?'

'Sounds great.' Elena answered, genuinely smiling.

Bonnie smiled too, for the first time, and followed Caroline into the kitchen.

'You know, this reminds me of those days when we were kids. We used to drink hot cocoa and watch cartoons all night.' Bonnie said softly.

'Courage the cowardly dog. Our favourite.'

'Yeah. Except tonight it's no cartoons.' She said, a frown on her face.

'Well, you never know. We could end up doing just that.'

Bonnie said nothing, only took the two cups and walked towards the living room.

Caroline took the remaining cup and grabbed a packet of chocolate chip cookies before dashing after Bonnie.

'So are we all set?' Caroline asked enthusiastically. The cups of hot cocoa stood on the table - too hot to drink just yet, but might come in handy later.

Bonnie and Elena nodded.

The three of them sat in a circle, and before Caroline could say anything, Bonnie grabbed their hands and mumbled in a low voice.

'Let there be no evil forces or demons.'

She then let go of their hands and the three of them placed their middle and index fingers on the planchette.

They began chanting in unison.

'Spirit are you there?' 'Spirit are you there?'

A good amount of time had passed, and they were still chanting the same phrase over and over again.

Caroline was growing weary, Elena's eyelids began to flutter while Bonnie's face showed no emotion.

Suddenly, Caroline gasped as the pointer moved to 'YES.'

'Are you from the sun or the moon?' She asked in a trembling voice.

The pointer moved to the sun, which meant that the spirit was good.

Caroline did not lie, she really did her research. She knew that if the spirit pointed to the moon, it was time to say goodbye, but thankfully, that was not the case.

'Are you a boy?' She asked again.

'NO.'

'Are you a girl?'

'YES.'

'What is your name?'

'EVA '

'What is your surname?'

'LOVEJOY '

'When did you die?'

Caroline could hear Elena sucking in her breath. To be honest, she was feeling a little lightheaded herself. Was this really happening?

'NOVEMBER 1869.'

'How did you die?'

'I WAS KILLED.'

'Do you know who killed you?'

'YES'

'Who?'

'A VAMPIRE.'

Elena shuddered violently, but Caroline wasn't going to stop.

'Do you know his name?

'YES.'

Caroline noticed Elena's eyes growing wide with alarm, and heard Bonnie's rugged breathing.

'What is it?'

'KOL MIKAELSON.'


	3. Chapter 3

They all gasped at the name.

Caroline suddenly felt dizzy.

She did, of course, know Kol. Not in person, thank god, but she saw him around town a couple of times.

She knew that he was an Original.

She knew that he killed people.

And she knew that he revelled in those killings.

But it was so much more different to actually speak to someone Kol had killed.

Was this a coincidence? Surely not.

Or was it?

'Caroline.' Elena whispered and nodded towards the pointer, which was now moving towards the letters hastily.

'KOL MIKAELSON KILLED ME AND THEN MY FAMILY.'

Caroline didn't know what to say. Or ask. Things weren't supposed to go like this at all.

She cleared her throat.

'Why?'

The pointer once again moved towards the letters, but none of the words made sense.

'Why did he kill you and your family, Eva? Caroline tried again.

'WE WERE IN LOVE. OR AT LEAST I THOUGHT SO. '

Caroline glanced at Elena. She was biting her lip nervously.

'BUT THEN HE SAID THAT LOVE WAS A VAMPIRE'S GREATEST WEAKNESS. AND EVERYTHING ENDED. MY LIFE. MY FAMILY'S LIVES.'

'I'm so sorry Eva.' Caroline said.

'VAMPIRES ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED.'

Caroline heard Bonnie mumble something very similar to 'tell me about it.'

Caroline was slightly offended though. Vampires are not to be trusted? Surely, Eva had forgotten the word 'some' at the beginning of her sentence.

Because hello, she was a vampire and she was so to be trusted. She was like the most trustworthy person ever.

Well, maybe after Elena.

And Stefan wasn't that bad either. For a vampire.

Damon was, of course, a different story.

'BUT I CAN HELP YOU.'

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head at Caroline.

'KOL IS HERE, ISN'T HE?'

'What? No... No. ' She stuttered. Because he wasn't here. Not in her house anyways.

Oh my god, was he? She was seriously getting creeped out.

'KOL IS IN YOUR TOWN, ISN'T HE?'

Caroline sighed with relief and corrected herself.

'Yes.'

'I CAN HELP YOU.'

Again, Bonnie shook her head and mouthed a small 'no.'

'Help me how?'

'I CAN HELP YOU KILL HIM.'

'We know how to kill him. He is an Original, therefore, we need to stab him with the white oak tree. But we don't have it.'

'THERE IS ANOTHER WAY.'

'Another way?'

'YES'

'What is it?'

'I WILL TELL YOU.'

Caroline waited.

'BUT I NEED YOU TO LET ME SHOW YOU SOMETHING.'

'Show me something?'

'YES. I NEED YOUR AGREEMENT. FOR A PORTAL.'

Before Caroline had a chance to reply, Bonnie jumped up and moved the pointer to goodbye, at the same time saying 'We're leaving now, rest in peace.'

Both Elena and Caroline looked at Bonnie questioningly.

'Portals are things that let spirits get from their world to ours.'

Caroline let out a small 'Ooh.'

'It's a good thing we have you Bonnie.' Elena whispered, looking terrified.

'I guess so.' She answered.

Needless to say, they spent the rest of their evening doing no harmless stuff.

Just watching cartoons.

Courage the Cowardly dog.

Because right now, that's what they needed most.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was upset.

Bonnie was still not talking to her and this made her feel really uneasy.

Because you see, a couple of days ago, Caroline had suggested that they should try and contact the spirit of Eva again.

Bonnie had gotten enraged and almost bit Caroline's head off.

She did not understand that Caroline was just scared.

Everywhere she went, she saw the Originals, and this made her paranoid.

She wanted them out of the picture.

She wanted them out of Mystic Falls.

Who was she kidding, she wanted them dead.

And she was willing to do whatever it took to get rid of them.

Even contact the scary spirit of Eva who was trying to come back to the physical world.

Caroline wasn't stupid, she knew that it was risky, but she just had no choice.

The Originals were freaking her out, especially Kol.

The other day at the Grill, he looked at her only for a second, but his eyes were so cold and hungry that she almost ran away.

He probably sensed her fear, as before looking away, he smiled at her in the cruellest way possible.

Sort of like he was planning something for her.

And Caroline did not like surprises.

Especially not from an Original who was a hundred times stronger and who could do just about anything he wanted with her.

That was too terrifying of a thought and Caroline hated thinking about it.

If Bonnie didn't understand how she felt, then Caroline would have to talk to someone else.

And that someone else was Elena.

So that was where she was going right now.

Still upset, Caroline quickened her pace as it was getting quite dark and she wanted to reach Elena's house as quickly as possible.

She hated being outside only by herself.

It made her feel vulnerable.

But thankfully, tonight there seemed to be no -

Caroline snapped her neck abruptly as she heard soft footsteps behind her.

She stopped and turned around, listening carefully, all her vampire senses tingling.

It was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

She looked around frowning, but the street was empty.

_Of course it's empty, you dummy. No one is following you, you're just being paranoid. _She thought, almost mentally slapping herself.

She turned around, about to proceed walking on to Elena's, when she jumped in fright at the figure standing in front of her.

It was an Original.

To be more precise, it was Kol.


	5. Chapter 5

He was standing only a couple of feet away, looking at her with a strange glint in his eyes.

'My,my, what do we have here?' He drawled out lazily.

Caroline just stood there, gaping like an idiot, too scared to move.

She didn't trust her voice either, as it would most likely tremble, and she didn't want him to think that she was weak.

She needed to put up a good front if she was to get to Elena's tonight.

She still hadn't said a word, and he was clearly getting annoyed.

Talk about impatience.

He took a few steps towards her, and to prevent him from getting any closer, she cleared her throat.

'I don't know why you're following me, but I'm not playing any games with you.' She said, in what she thought to be a very brave voice.

'Awh, but games are fun, love. Don't you want to have some fun?' He inquired darkly, raising an eyebrow.

'No.' Caroline said, desperately trying to stop from trembling.

_Don't run. Don't run. Don't run._ She chanted in her head. She could do this.

She just needed to relax. That was all.

Oh my god, was she crazy? She couldn't relax.

_He could eat you. _

Good god.

Anxiousness? Tick.

Paranoia? Tick.

Voices in her head? Tick.

She was definitely going mad.

Maybe he was messing with her head.

Caroline shot a glance at Kol, and found him staring intensely at her.

She gulped, trying to keep her head cool.

'Well, if that is all, I will be going now.' She tried, in an indifferent tone at the same time going around him and speeding up just a little bit.

She was actually really proud of herself.

It turned out that she had some self control after all.

I mean, come on, she acted all normal when all she wanted to do was run for the woods screaming.

She was about to sigh with relief and congratulate herself for getting out of such a scary situation alive, when Kol suddenly grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

'Not so fast, darling. I wasn't done with you.' He growled in a low voice, causing all the hairs on Caroline's body to stand up.

She cursed inwardly, trying not to panic.

'What do you want?' She asked carefully.

'You.'

Caroline almost choked.

'M-me?

He surveyed her carefully, licking his lips and smirking.

'Yes.' He answered, clearly enjoying her reaction.

'Wh-why?' Caroline asked, clearly terrified.

'I'm sure I can think of something I could do with you.' He said, and Caroline noticed that he was still holding her elbow.

The main reason Caroline hadn't noticed it before was obviously the overwhelming terror she was feeling. But it was also because he was holding it ever so lightly.

It was almost gentle...

Before Caroline could develop her thoughts any further, she noticed Kol smirking in a sick sort of way.

Suddenly, he let go of her elbow and lunged at her.

Caroline jumped back in fright and noticed that Kol had stopped only for a second, clearly getting ready to lunge once again.

She ditched all her thoughts and gave in to her legs, running as fast as she could.

She heard Kol's laughter in the distance and his soft voice was carried by the wind.

'You can run for now, but you won't be running forever, love.'


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline smiled to herself.

It was a good day. A good week even.

Nothing strange happened.

It was, unusual of course, but also blissful.

Caroline didn't see any member of the Original family for quite some time now, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved.

She spent majority of her time hanging out with Elena and Bonnie, and generally just living like a normal human being, which she, of course, wasn't.

None of them mentioned the Ouija board again for quite some time, but Caroline's gut instinct kept telling her that they should contact Eva once again for further information on how to kill the Originals.

Caroline knew that Elena wouldn't mind – she would do anything to protect the Salvatore brothers, even if it meant seeking help from a ghost.

Bonnie, however, was a completely different story. If Caroline would so much as mention the Ouija board, Bonnie would scrunch up her nose and quite possibly not speak to her for a good week. And this was not what Caroline wanted. What she wanted was harmony, peace, a normal life...

Therefore, she was taken by complete and utter surprise when Bonnie spoke up.

'I've been thinking a lot about the Originals lately.'

'Oh?' Caroline asked, pouring milk into her cup of coffee and mixing it. In her opinion, The Grill had the best coffee in Mystic Falls. Of course, Caroline did not need coffee any more than she needed food now that she was a vampire, but coffee always made her feel much much better.

'Yes,' Bonnie said and took a gulp of air before she continued, 'I think we should contact Eva again.'

Caroline dropped her spoon abruptly and it fell onto the table with a loud thump. Bonnie gave her a sharp look

Elena didn't look surprised at all. 'That's a good idea, Bonnie.'

Caroline, however, was fuming.

'That's a good idea? That's a good idea?! Are you kidding me? I've been suggesting to do the same for at least the past couple of weeks and yet no one listened to me! I then stayed quiet to avoid your wrath, Bonnie, and now you're telling us we should contact the ghost after all?!'

To Caroline's disappointment, Bonnie looked unmoved by her angry speech. She merely shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

'Well, can I at least ask what brought this change in your attitude?' she asked tersely.

'I've been talking to Grams about it, and she said that when one doesn't have any other means of help, the other side can prove to be quite of use. With extreme caution of course.'

'Of course.' Caroline agreed sarcastically. As if she didn't know. Jesus, she's not an idiot.

She stood up abruptly, her coffee forgotten. She needed some fresh air. Honestly, friend or no friend, witches can sometimes be absolutely insufferable.

'Where are you going?' Bonnie asked, making Caroline anger than ever.

'Outside. Or is that too dangerous?'

Bonnie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own coffee.

'Be careful, Care. Those Originals are still on the loose.' Elena said softly, easing Caroline's anger. Elena was such a sweet friend.

'I will, don't worry.'

'We have to meet up. Tonight.' Bonnie said.

Caroline nodded.

'My house at eight.'

It was Bonnie's and Elena's turn to nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hey guys, so this is chapter 7 of the story. I think it's time to bring some more scenes with Kol into the story. **

**Anyways, I would just like to thank you all for your reviews, they really encourage me to continue writing. So thank you, and don't stop being amazing! (: **

'Great caution.' Caroline mumbled as she walked on. She didn't know where she was headed, but she knew that she wanted to be as far away from The Grill as possible.

She didn't know when she had gotten so frustrated with Bonnie. Surely it was after she turned into a vampire? Maybe it was true what was said. Maybe vampires and witches were not destined to connect properly.

Caroline almost slapped herself for such thoughts though. Bonnie was her friend. She was a great friend, looking out for all of them. It was probably only Caroline's fault. She needed to eat. She'll go and catch a bunny.

Caroline always felt better after internal dialogues in her head, yet she still couldn't help but murmur one last time – 'Great caution my ass.'

It was only when she heard a stifled laugh that she realized she wasn't alone. She spun around quickly, only to face Kol.

'Talking to oneself is the first sign of becoming demented.' He drawled out lazily.

Caroline glared at him angrily. She was so mad she completely forgot she was scared of the young terrifying man in front of her.

'Stalking someone is the first sign of ending up in prison.'

Kol grinned wolfishly.

'I suppose you came for bunnies, then, love?'

Caroline nodded, looking around the little park. It was quite nice in a wild sort of way. The park was clearly not looked after for years, yet it still had some charm which was hard to describe. It was abandoned and remote with lots of bunnies running around, just waiting to be snatched up by Caroline.

She looked at him again, realization hitting her hard.

What was he doing here? Was he really stalking her? If so, why?

'Are you just going to stand there and watch me?' She asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

'I think I will do just that, pet.'

Caroline gulped, telling herself not to be budged by the likes of him. She was strong. He couldn't possibly do anything to her, could he? If he had wanted to harm her, he could have done so ages ago.

Caroline narrowed her eyes and listened hard. She could neither see nor hear any bunnies, but then again, she was rather distracted by the Original casually leaning by the tree nearby, his gaze fixed firmly on her.

She turned her back to him, not really liking the idea of doing so, but deciding that the sooner she caught a damn bunny, the sooner she could go someplace else.

She froze suddenly as she spotted one, and lunged at it quickly.

Caroline loved animals, and was in fact part of an animal protection club back when she was human, and so it always tore her heart to just kill an innocent bunny, but as they say, drastic times call for drastic measures, and it's not like she was killing _humans_.

She bit into the bunny with her eyes closed and sucked its blood, relishing the moment.

'You know, bunnies taste awful. Why don't you try some _real_ blood? Some... human blood?'

Caroline's eyes flew open as she stared at the man in front of her, the innocent creature still clutched tightly in her hands.

'Only people like you could go off killing human beings without feeling the faintest hint of regret.' She spat at him.

He smiled lazily, and lowered his gaze down to her lips. Her pulse quickening, Caroline realized there was still some blood covering her mouth. She licked her lips in a vain attempt to get rid of it, but was quite certain she failed to do so, for Kol's darkened eyes still lingered in the same place.

Caroline dropped the small body of the now dead animal and raising her hand up to her mouth, rubbed off the remaining evidence of her previous activity. She was about to wipe her fingers off onto her dress when Kol suddenly caught her wrist in his firm hand and slowly brought it up to his face.

Caroline watched him in disbelief as he lifted her fingers up to his mouth and touched them softly with his lips. He licked the blood off carefully, sending a pleasant jolt of electricity down Caroline's spine.

He then let go of her hand gently, his face unreadable.

'One day, Caroline, you will ditch the bunnies and take pleasure in human blood. And when that day comes, I will be there.'

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
